El amor
by MonsEwrrat
Summary: buajaja mi primer historia espero i les guste


Esta historia es para mi amigo versek!!

-veras que todo acava feliz-

-no, no puedo soportar mas verlo con otras, i mas que esten tan cerca de el, pero porque porque a mi me ve tan solo como una herman???, yo lo amo, pero el solo piensa que juego, i eso no es, no es un juego, es lo que mi corazon siente de verdad-

Pensaba Hinata mientras corria, con lagrimas en los ojos, sollozando, puesto que si, lloraba por lo mismo que ella pensaba, Naruto solo la veia como una hermana, como su hermana pequeña, a la que podia proteger y jugar todo el dia, pero Hinata no pensaba igual, ella si lo amaba de verdad, i su coraje era que Naruto la viera asi, de esa manera.

Naruto ya era el Hokage de La aldea escondida entre las hojas, ya era todo un hombre de 20 años tenia muchas responsabilidades, pero ahhh venditas las mujeres hermosas y atractivas, jajaja era su punto devil.

Siempre que llegaba una hermosa mujer a Konoha, simpre terminaba en la cama del Hokage, i el penssaba…"jaja es la manera de recibir a una mujer nueva a Konoha"…

El habia cambiado. I mucho. Desde aquella ves, que trajo de vuelta a Sasuke, y Sakura llego a los brazos de el, sin importarle Naruto, desde esa ves el cambio, le atrajeron las mujeres, pero solo por el echo de tenerlas en su cama, no por amor, el amor habia acabado para el desde esa ves con Sakura, el amor de su vida…..

Pero ya que?, el tenia que resignarse, lo unico que el queria era que la kunoichi fuera feliz y nadamas.

-Mmmmmm Naruto-kun, las formas para ver si esta todavía la propuesta de unir las aldeas ya fueron enviadas-

-grasias Hinata, se que puedo confia en ti que linda eres-

-Linda??[decia en su mente mientras Naruto se acercava a ella, y la abrazava, estaba orgulloso de ella]

-lo bueno es que, puedo confiar en ti plenamente, mi mano derecha, eres la mejor amiga i hermana que he tenido grasias-

No, no ,no, ella no queria eso, queria ser su esposa, su novia tan si quiera, pero no su hermana, si su amiga para escucharlo pero no si hermana

Se armo de valor para hacer algo que jamas habia echo en su vida

Naruto se separo de ella, y se sento en la silla del Hokage, estaba pensativo, claro leyendo todos esos papeles, vaya se estaban tornando una gran molestia para el, de pronto siente una mano calida tocandole la mejilla, en ese momento Naruto mira hacia a donde la mano lo dirijia, y enfrente de el estaban esos ojos, tan hermosos como la luna, y que a gritos le pedian AMOR.

Hinata por su parte tenia miedo, mieedo al pensar que Naruto la rechazara completamente, i que su amistad terminara, pero si no lo hacia, como demonios iva a demostrarle sus sentimientos a su amado?

Lo tomo de la mejilla i se avalanzo sobre el dandole un tierno i delicado beso en la boca, mientras que Naruto solo la miraba con los ojos aviertos, jajaja el torpe no se lo esperaba i mucho menos de la tierna chica…..

Derepente reaciono, i le dio un leve empujon a Hinata, haciendolo tomar aire, lo cual le faltaba

-Hi……Hina..ta, pero que pasa??[confundido], porque??....,porque me besaste?-

-Yo…..esque yo….Na..Naruto-kun[mientras jugaba con sus dedos] Te amo, si te amo i no lo puedo negar eres el amor de mi vida ii….yoo….creeme que daria asta la vida por ti-

Naruto no podia creer lo que estava pasando en su oficina, era perturvador i emocionante a la ves, pero que?? Su mente estava en blanco no podia pensar, aunque el beso de Hinata due lo mejor, ya que muchas no lo besban de esa manera…

-Hinata….pero…pero….yo, mmmm…. Es difícil, no te puedo corrsponder, sabes como soy, la manera en que soy, y que soy, no puedes estar con un tipo como yo, al que, pues….tu sabes…las mijeres, Hinata no quiero romper esto pero..

-No Naruto, no me importa lo que digas, ya no quiero que me veas como una hermana, quiero que me beas como a la persona que mas amas, a alguien en quien puedes depositar el amor, solo te pido[agachando la mirada, ii con esos juguetones dedos] dame una oportunidad de quererte-

-pero Hinata..yo ya no puedo cambiar-

-creeme que puedes Naruto-kun, asi como yo lo hice por ti-

Naruto quedo con los ojos abiertos, y tenia razon, Hinata tenia razon, asi que sonrio, jajaja, le regalo una tierna sonrisa a Hinata, y esta asia que Hinata se pusiera roja como un tomate, asi que Naruto se acerco a ella y la tomo por la cintura, regalandole un gran, lento i sabroso beso, que haria que Hinata se imaginaria lo mejor que pasaria si estuviese un momento mas con el amor de su vida.

Hinara sin importarle las ridículas formas, se acosto sobre el escritorio del Hokage, trayendo consigo misma al apuesto joven, entre sus brazos, Narutose separo un poco de Hinata, para darse aire y empezar a despojarse de la ropa, era tanta la urgencia de Naruto por probar el hermoso cuerpo de ahora su amada Hinata, que no tardo ni 3 minutos en quitarse i quitarle la ropa.

A Hinata no le dava pena mostrar su hermosa i pechugona figura[jajaja, perdon] asique, se sento en el escritorio, i lo volbio a besar como nunca, claro con falta de aire, pero que mas daba era un momento hermoso y perfecto para ambos.

Naruto se introdujo en Hinata despacio, mientras que esta sentada se arqueava, y lentamente caia al escritorio, Hinata por el dolor se mordio el labio, mientras que Naruto se acostava arriva de ella y la besaba, para que todo el dolor que sentia se le olvidara en un santiamén..

Derrepente, Naruto empezo con un movimiento lento, solo para asegurarse que a hinata no le dolia mas, después empezo con un movimiento rapido, que iso que ambos gimieran de palcer, las embestidas se hicieron notorias en el chico, i eso a Hinata le gustaba, cuando se fue un poco mal lento, Naruto dejo de sostener las caderas de su amada chica, para poder masajear uno de sus hermosos y grandes pechos, esto hacia que la kunoichi arqueara una ves mas la espalda y gimiera de palcer

Naruto no podia mas sentia que unas cuantas embestidas mas, haria que su semilla entrara en el hermoso cuerpo de Hinata….. Y asi fue…

Terminaron rendidos después de tanto amor que se estavan dando el uno al otro, Naruto cayo rendido sobre el cuerpo de Hinata, mientras que esta tocaba la cabeza de Naruto, como una madre le hace a su pequeño hijo

-dime, que me bas a ayudar a cambia Hinata, porque eres lo unico por lo que cambiaria-

-lo are Naruto-kun, solo por ti lo are, estare siempre hay cuando me necesites, amor mio-

Naruto se estremecio, al escuchar esa palabra, nunca nadia le habia dicho de tal amorosa forma, y a el le encantava, que su amada le dijera de esa manera

-ahora si Naruto, ahora si te puedo amar a mi manera!!-


End file.
